


As The Sun Sets

by mourn3d



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Cowboy Hats, F/M, Gay Cowboys, Heartbreak, Horses, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre- Ludendorff, Sad, Sunsets, Trevor is kind of a whore, angsty shit, did I mention cowboys?, for the Bottom Michael Cult, gays figuring themselves out, smutsmutsmutsmut, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Western Alternative Universe of the Trevor Philips/Michael de Santa. Chapters are NOT in order, I just wrote these because I liked a rdr2 themed trikey.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> "me tempted to name the chapter yeehaw OASJKJSKAJK I WONT"  
> hugo: "YEEHAW"  
> "NOOOOO"  
> hugo: "YESSSS"  
> "NOO YOU'RE CRAZY"  
> hugo: *sends a picture of a hamster pointing a fucking gun at me*
> 
> -first smut i've ever posted in YEARS you've been warned-

The man leaned against the hard wood on the outside of his hotel room. His hat tipped down as he chewed on what was left of his bag of dried meat. He didn't really focus on anything but the back of his eyelids as he stood there in the early morning. He had a small scowl on his face as he chewed, not like he was angry at anything in particular, but just because he was tired and didn't feel like doing much today. He didn't move from his spot until he felt the warmth of the sun hit his chest and he pulled himself off of the wall, his hand coming up to push the cowboy hat properly on his head. His sharp eyes looked up and took in his surroundings. North Yankton wasn't very full of people, so he didn't have to worry about getting himself hurt while taking a stroll through town to scope out any of the men in the area who protected the bank. He needed to get a good eye on the way in. 

He wondered in these mornings if his fiance was okay. If her and their baby was okay. He had to go out and get them money somehow, though. So that meant having to take long trips far away from their beloved town to be able to properly get money from the bank. He didn't want to put his little family in any kind of danger. Not only was he worried for the sake of his family, but he was worried about where his partner's trust would end. He knew just by the look in Brad's eyes that it was starting to wear thin with every night they parted to hit the hay. 

It was only a matter of time until somebody had to end it all. And it had to be Michael. No matter what. That's what you do to survive. 

His eyes wandered down to the people of North Yankton. They found a younger beautiful woman who had lifted her skirts slightly to chase after two toddlers. His eyes glinted with curiosity and affection just merely at the sight of them. The look soon faded and he broke the stare when he heard the all too familiar sounds of spurs clinking together come up the stairs of the hotel.

"Well I'll be...finally! He wakes up." A mangy man says, he had a tarnished dark brown hat on and wore a dirty looking neckerchief. He approached the other with an amused look swirling in his eyes. His appearance just seemed to ignore the other. "I bet you're wonderin' where I was this fine mornin'?" He asked.

"I bet I'm not." the other grunted simply, not turning to look at him at all. Simply because he didn't  _ care _ enough to know. He and the guys always had a sneaking suspicion that he was out just taking some poor girls heart by giving her the best love making of her life (they weren't that descriptive). The other man didn't reply. He did nothing but rest his large palm against the wood of the railing, leaving the man beside him to get even more agitated and scoot slightly away from him at the sudden closeness. 

"You get a letter from the woman yet?" The cowboy asked, turning to the shorter of them with a raise of his brow. 

"I told her to not send any while we were  _ working _ ." He said almost a little too harshly, which made the other step back slightly. "Oh, you dick. I wasn't that harsh. I just want to get this over with. I want to see her." he sighed roughly, looking at Philips who had a strange look on his face. He cursed and turned his head away. 

"Oh...boohoo, sugar. Cry me a damn river." Trevor scoffed and turned away from him, walking to the hotel doors and kicking the bottom of one with his boot as a way to try and wake the others up. "You made your bed, now lay in it." he told Michael, turning back to him. "No use n' going back now." 

"Hey, I got a family, Trevor." He said with a warning anger rising in his voice. 

"A family? Mm. I don't think so cowboy. You just decided to get under the sheets with some...rather not even pretty lady and decided to up and give her a child. Who knows, that might not even be your kid, Mikey." He laughed. "Your fiance seems to be a bit of a-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Michael growled instantly, "It's none of your business in what I do or what Amanda does, so shut your-"

"You don't think so?!" He laughed out. "I think so. Because without  _ you,  _ we gotta get a whole knew guy to help with scores. Because your fat ass decided that he wanted to ohhh,  _ settle down with the family life _ ." He mocked him, turning his cowboy hat sideways. " _ Michael Townley. I'm the smartest, you guys are alllll fools. _ "

"I don't talk like that, you prick." Michael scoffed and leaned back against the railing, then moved forwards, opening his door to his own hotel room and stepping in, leaving it open for Trevor to come in if he wanted. He sat on the edge of his bed and scoffed at the sight of Trevor leaning in the door way. He was peering at the sacks that were still tied together. Michael really was anxious to get out of here. 

"You leavin' tonight?" Trevor's voice came softer than it had been all throughout today. He fixed his gaze back on Michael, who was busy skimming through his notebook. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna head out tonight." Michael said slowly. Turning his attention back to the taller man and raising a tiny brow when he inched closer. "Trevor-" 

"Is it for good?" He asked with curiosity practically dripping off of his honey soaked words. He was always so hypnotizing, even to another man. "Because if it's for good, Mikey..."

"You're one to talk." he said softly and that finally started the silence between the pair. 

It was true, though. Trevor never stayed around in their hometown. He always had places to be and people to see. Michael would see him for a day and then go without seeing him for another whole month. It didn't exactly bother him. It wasn't like he cared about where he went, he worried if it would mess with the scores, but besides that he didn't care what Trevor did. It wasn't like it was any of his business anyways. He thumbed through his notes, ignoring Trevor who stared and watched him curiously. 

The two had been in a complicated friendship since day one. Michael couldn't place a finger on what exactly drew him to Trevor initially. But they became quick friends with stiff attitudes towards one another. He knew that Trevor didn't really need friends. He had flown solo almost his entire life, but Michael always seemed to need somebody to lean on. Maybe that was the only thread that kept them together. 

Trevor made his way to one of the sacks instead of sitting next to him, kicking it aside and ignoring the sound of annoyance come from Michael as he spotted the few bottles of whiskey. He pulled it up and easy took off the cap, before downing a good drink of the firewater. 

Michael turned his attention towards the sight, watching as Trevor's face barely screwed up the way it used to when they first started to steal whiskey from the saloons. They both got used to the taste. Just by watching he felt that all too familiar sting hit his throat and he hadn't had a drop today. With the thought he reached out for the bottle, surprised when Philips actually handed it to him instead of making him get it himself. Something was up with him. 

He settled down on the edge of the bed with him. Laying his head back and setting his hat on his chest. 

"When ya'll gettin' chained together then, huh?" Trevor asked as he gazed at the ceiling, his own whiskey colored eyes swirled as he thought about having to go to a damn wedding. He never liked the thoughts of weddings. 

"A few weeks, I assume." Michael shrugged, taking a swig from the bottle and sitting it on the table beside the bed. He moved to lay back also. "Why are you so worried about me going off and getting married, I'm still going to be-"

"Because you're gonna turn soft,ya idiot!" Trevor instantly growled, making Michael sit up slightly. "You're gonna turn into the protective family man and what? Leave us all here in the dust? Ride off with your maiden and your baby into the sunset?" 

"T, I don't know where this is coming from-" 

"You're not gonna leave me." Trevor said, then leaned up, catching Michael's lips with his own. Their mouths both clashed together in this new sense that Michael didn't think that he could ever feel with someone other than a woman. He leaned down and kissed him back, their lips moving together in a beautiful synchronization. Trevor moved to sit himself up slowly, hands finding their way to yank off Michael's bandanna and let it fly somewhere unimportant in the small hotel room. The men were quickly all over one another. Michael somehow got underneath Trevor as their lips met once again in a perfect movement. 

Trevor's back arched as he crawled over the other man. His own body between Michael's legs who was clawing at his back and bunching up his shirt against his shoulder. The man above him let out a deep chuckle and leaned down to force his mouth against the other man's neck. Michael was so lost in the feeling that he barely realized the Trevor was massaging his crotch right through his pants. His hips bucked against the other mans unintentionally, earning Michael a low groan from Trevor's throat. After hearing that, he leaned himself back up and pressed his lips to Trevor's. Reaching down and unbuckling his belt with ease. He shifted around his hips to get the leather free from his hips and let it hit the ground in and instant. He tried to undo the button on his pants but Trevor was too fast and did it for him. His breath hitched as he heard another sound of a latch coming lose, glancing down and seeing between their chests that Trevor was undoing his own belt. 

"Trevor -" Michael murmured, but was cut off with a harsh kiss to the lips that he instantly delved in to. Their tongues clashed together roughly and this time Michael was the one that started to make noises. Soft whimpers escaped his throat as he felt the man above him lean in and pressed himself against Michael. The two moaned in unison at the friction between them. Trevor moved up and forced a hand over Michael's mouth as his other held onto the bottom of his thigh to pull him snug against himself. Even through pants the friction between them was almost unbearable. Trevor kept him quiet and rutted his hips up against his. Michael swore he could hear him mumbling under his breath, something along the lines  _ you really want this, cowboy?  _ and  _ oh...we're gonna have fun today. _

Michael had no words. He just laid through it all, letting Trevor do whatever he so pleased as he watched with soft glassy eyes. Then he was snapped into reality as he felt Trevor's hands snake up to to the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his back off of the mattress to allow the man above him to unbutton and force the shirt off of him. In a quick fashion he also got off his under-vest. He blinked up at the other man when he laid back down, aware now of how nude he was. He felt oddly thrilled at the sight of Trevor undoing the buttons of his own shirt. His hands coming up to brush across the other man's sides as he would with any other woman. His skin was different, though. Rougher, dirtier than any woman's skin had ever been. His pupils were blown wide as he felt around this new body. Trevor smelled delicious in a sick way. 

He smelled of old whiskey, sweat, and gunpowder. It was an odd scent, but for Michael it was so very inviting. He moved and kissed the other man again, Trevor swept his hands against Michael's stomach, touching and squeezing in some parts. This made Michael keen, ducking his head slightly and breaking the kiss on accident, when he moved to continue it Trevor had already moved, his mouth placed where his hands were, and Michael swore he never felt anything this splendid. It was magical what Trevor could do to him. He shifted a little, on leg bending so that he could better lean and tangle his hands in Trevor's hair. 

Trevor was busy getting his lips on every part of Michael. His left hand came up and massaged the other man through his pants once again, who began to pant roughly just at all the attention. He had never tried any of this before, so all of the attention to his body made him more and more flustered, he wasn't sure if it was something he really liked though, but oh.... _ oh.. _

Trevor had bit against some of the thick skin of his hip. Michael had a bit of chub on him, but none of that was to Trevor's concern. He was in love with it. Gave him more chances to play and try and see what Michael liked. He looked up, feeling Michael brush against his hair, their eyes met and Trevor instantly smirked at the sight of Michael falling apart at just the simple kisses and bites. He took the chance of the leg being up to kiss against the clothed inner thigh of the older man, and Michael had started to slowly let the leg down because he was feeling like he wouldn't be able to hold it up any longer. Trevor turned his attention back to him, hand placing over his crotch and lifting himself up slowly with the hand to straddle Michael's waist. His ass replaced the hand, and his mouth placed over Michael's once again. 

The man below Trevor instinctively put his hands against his hips, holding them still as he forced his own up against his ass. The pleasure made a heat in his stomach pool. He was getting hot and he was getting hot fast. He begged Trevor to stay, hands shaking as he held onto his hips so that they could continue rutting this way. He was getting so lightheaded and he simply kept grinding himself against Trevor, but it was gone in an instant. Michael gasped out, tears filling his eyes when he was taken from that high. He felt himself settle down back into an uncomfortable warmth, still ridiculously heated and in need of whatever Trevor was planning on offering. He took a moment to glance down and groaned. He was so worked up that he hadn't realized both of them still had pants on. He looked up at Trevor with a pleading look, the first time he had given him this look ever, and it was the right time it seemed, because Trevor just smirked and drew himself up, Michael’s face getting warm when he inhaled and relaxed at the oddly familiar scent of….Trevor's….. _ well, you know, _ when his hips were an inch away from him, his nose almost brushed against his pants, he stared ahead at the growing hardness Trevor was sporting. He was so close, he just wanted to….

He leaned in, pressing his nose against his hardness and earning a groan from Trevor once again. He inhaled thickly and kissed against his clothed member, before being gently nudged away by Trevor, He watched with soft eyes as Trevor undid his pants and got up to take them off. Michael took off his own and wiggled out of them, then took off his long johns, finally being completely nude in front of the other man, who was just drinking him up. 

For a moment, Michael was sure he was going to be the one taking care of Trevor at one point, maybe Trevor would ride him and still remain a power bottom, but Trevor had completely other ideas, he just wanted Michael to have his fun. It was Trevor’s time to play again. He had moved to lick a stripe down Michael’s middle, starting with a rather rough kiss, then traveling his tongue down. The sight and feel reminded him of a small snake just running down his body. It made him shiver. It made his whole body move and shake with an indescribable feeling. Trevor was pleased with himself, as usually, that he made Michael this weeping puddle on the bed for him. He wanted to undo him bit by bit. 

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Michael was completely undone. Begging and clawing at Trevor’s back once again. Tears in his eyes as the man carefully worked him open with his fingers. It was painful as all hell, Michael had never had anything inside of him,  _ ever _ . It was a foreign feeling and he wasn’t sure if it was something that would please him, but Trevor seemed very sure that it would if he gave it time. Michael situated his head back against the pillows and breathed out and muttered under his breath about how uncomfortable it was. Trevor rolled his eyes and continued his work, giving Michael the precious time he needed to get relaxed enough to do what they were both trying to do. 

“Aw, Mikey. Hush,... _ hush.. _ ” Trevor tsked to him, pressing up and moving his fingers deeper than they were before, making Michael whimper in pain and lift his hips in a natural way to buck them out, but Trevor didn’t make any move to let up. “You don’t want me?” he let out a soft chuckle. “Relax, sweetheart, I got you.” he crooked up his fingers and Michael’s hands quickly latched onto his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as a feeling of pleasure washed over him. 

“ _ Wh-hah- _ ...what was that?” Michael asked, feeling like an idiot from below Trevor. Trevor gave him a crooked grin, twisting the fingers and forcing them deeper inside of Michael who let out a tiny squeal at the feeling. His toes curled instantly at the sudden pleasure. His hands desperately clung to Trevor who pulled his hand out carefully and moved to capture Michael’s lips back in his own once again. Their tongues moved together perfectly, a perfect mess for them, Trevor let go of Michael’s mouth only to bring his fingers back up and press them against his lower lip for him to coat once more. Michael’s face screwed up as Trevor put his digits back in his mouth just at the taste of  _ himself _ . Trevor seemed into it, so he relaxed a little and suckled on his rather long fingers. Trevor smiled a bit and swept his other hand against the man’s face, staring at him and just chuckling at the pure submission he was receiving from Michael. It made his chest buzz. 

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and used them to stroke himself, coating it lightly with Michael’s saliva, before spitting in his own hand to add more to be extra careful. He then carefully lined himself up with Michael, who bent his knees to wrap his legs around his lower back. Philips ducked his face down and suckled his skin, it was sloppy and perfect, enough to get Michael’s mind off of the pain that was about to happen when Trevor pressed the head of his aching cock against his entrance. He gasped roughly, tossing his head back against the pillows and covering his mouth. 

Trevor was a machine. His skin sheen with sweat. Working himself into Michael with a delicious force that seemed to rock the entire hotel. Michael was a mess, a puddle beneath him, sobbing out soft noises that Trevor drank up with his mouth. Their lips latched together with a relentless force that Michael couldn’t simply let go of. Trevor thrusted quickly into him, Michael, unaware of how his body would react to it, gasped and rocked back against his hips experimentally against his wish to crawl up and away from the pain growing in his behind. Trevor wouldn’t let up, chasing after his want to destroy Michael in bed. He let himself go, let the raging bull inside go and penetrate Michael with every ounce of need he had for him. 

He had reached his limit all too soon. Watching Michael’s mouth fall open as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, nothing was coming out of his mouth but mindless babbles for him to continue. He moved and placed his hand over where Michael needed him most, and he could have swore he heard the man cry. He turned his head to stare into those baby blues that were falling apart all for him. He leaned his head down, nodding at Michael who wordlessly whimpered and twisted his hips that made Trevor hit the bunch of muscles that made Michael see stars instead of him. He forced himself back against where he heard the man cry, giving all of his strength into the thrusts that he was sure wouldn’t last much longer, Michael let out a cry when he released and Trevor grunted out. 

“Oh god, yeah like that sugar. Good baby, that's it...yeah.. _ yeah.  _ Oh shit...I’m almost there...Michael-! Michael!” he growled against his shoulder before shoving his hips up and gasping out in relief when he released deep inside of the other man. He let himself fall slightly against the other man, sliding out of him and smiling weakly at the whimper Michael made at the feeling. He was filled, the first time he had ever had  _ anything _ like this happen, and he was well too fucked out to make any complaint because he knew he’d have to wash up before they could go anywhere with the guys. 

Trevor moved and laid beside him, sweeping some of Michael’s short hair off of his forehead and drawing him close as they both tried to catch their breaths. Clearly, there was not much to be said since apparently neither of them liked small talk after sex. So they laid in silence listening to each other’s breaths slow down and even out. 

It wasn’t until the thud of boots sounded outside that they were relaxed. Trevor sat up slowly, having covered up the half-asleep Michael with the cover earlier, and was just watching over him, he noticed just from a shadow from below the door that they were ready for him and Michael. He turned back to Michael, who was almost asleep with his eyes barely opened and chuckled to himself, moving to sit up, he carefully tugged the covers off of Michael, who gave a child-like groan at the sudden breeze he was given after being uncovered. 

“Alright, sugar, time to get to work.”


	2. Cowboys Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is from The Bin. It has since been deleted from the bin and placed in its rightful spot :D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is just a "repost" of the chapter, I still would like to thank Mikey for the help so that this whole chapter wasn't a shit show.

He sat under the moonlight, rubbing a hand across his grimy face as he downed another bottle. His eyes landing on the clear horse tracks that stopped at the edge of his porch, then receded back into the town. How could he be so foolish? He wouldn't stay. 

"Cmon, Mikey." the man taunted softly. His hands methodically removing his belt without even having to look down at the buckle. Their eyes met for the first time in weeks. 

"We're doing this now? You just got back-" Michael said, uncertainty rising up in his voice as they moved together to the small bedroom of his home. 

"I said, cmon." He muttered, a little more aggressive than the first time. He stepped forward and pressed his thumb against the other mans bottom lip. "You don't want me?" He asked softly, eyeing the man who let out a sigh and nodded carefully. He pulled off his hat and set it down on his desk before coming in closer to the other man, their lips sliding together in a beautiful rhythm. 

Michael ducked into the saloon. His eyes dark underneath his sleek black cowboy hat. He hadn't been sleeping well throughout the last few nights without somebody at his side. His wife had decided to duck out of the house and spend time with her parents. Their relationship was never really the same anymore. He wished he had a way to patch up what he had broken, but the only thing he had to do was drink his sorrows away. 

Looks like that would not work out too well. 

The man he wanted to forget was sitting, legs spread out while a beautiful town girl talked to him about whatever there was to talk about on a Thursday night. Michael distantly heard the man gruffly say 'well now, you better run along. looks like my pal here finally decided to show up.' The girl turned and looked to Michael, before letting out a giggle when the man pat her hip as a signal to leave his side. He watched her go, before finally turning to Michael. "Well hello, stranger." 

"Stranger?" Michael mocked. Stepping forward and sitting two stoles away from the man. Ordering himself a drink with a thankful wave to the bartender and decided to not look in the others direction, who was glaring at him. 

"What's your problem?" He asked. 

"You."

Michael looked at him in the setting sunlight. Their eyes soft on one another as they both came down from an exhilarating high. They had nothing protecting them from the eyes of wandering drunks on the outskirts of town besides a quilt because they simply did not want to leave the warmth and comfort from one another to pull the curtains close. 

This was the only time he truly felt loved. Truly felt wanted. In the other mans arms, he knew that it would only last a mere hour or two, but it was worth the heartache whenever he was in that time. Later on, probably not. But right now he was floating. He was in pure heaven in this mans arms. 

He felt a sink in his chest when he finally got up to leave though. He knew he wouldn't see the cowboy in weeks. Maybe months, but he always said goodbye like this. Holding Michael in his arms and giving him the best ride of his life. 

"You're leaving again?" He asked dumbly as he listened to the slide of leather pushing against the other mans shoulders. 

"Always." he murmured and turned back to the man who had some kind of puppy dog eyes as he watched the other get dressed. "You'll see me again." he said confidently. 

"Will you ever tell me where you go?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Michael."

* * *

Trevor watched the man. His eyes soft on his whenever he saw those baby blues shimmer in the moonlight. God, he was gorgeous. If only he knew that he was truly playing with fire every time he gave Trevor that look. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted to _destroy_ him with his love. Michael was toxic.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked gently, he was half asleep still trying to cling onto Trevor's hand as he got up early that morning to leave for the next town heading south. His hair was a god damn mess, and his eyes were barely open. 

"I'll be back, sugar." Trevor murmured affectionately to the man. He had heard word that his mother had headed back into her old hometown. He wanted to see if the rumors were true, and sure as hell, they were. 

Later on that evening he stared at a wooden box. He felt the swelling in his eyes and felt an uncomfortable feeling of tears welling up as he stared at the coffin in front of him. He stumbled back, shaking his head as he saw the name on the front of the box. She was back alright. Just not in the form he expected. What the hell happened? 

He numbly got back on his horse, hitting his heel against his side and riding off back to his town. Tears falling down his face. He tried to ignore his feeling on the inside and acknowledge that his mother was now dead, he didn't want to though, of course. He wanted to fill up his sorrows and just be numb again. 

He went back to Michael that night. Just simply crawled back into the bed and smiled whenever he felt the other man instantly duck and pull himself against his side to keep him warm that night. Trevor felt every part of him on the inside purely shatter from being held like that. 

He wasn't keen on the amount of affection Michael always supplied him with, but then again he didn't get it from anybody else but his mother so he was thankful there was at least one other soul on the Earth to treat him the way he loved to be treated. 

He knew Michael wanted him to stay. Like any temptation, you always wanted it for as long as you could have it. 

But Michael was married. Trevor was standing in the way of their relationship. He was a goddamn snake between them. His tail was wrapped around Michael's ankle and his teeth sunk into Michael's darlings throat. Draining her of life every time he held onto Michael. 

A few weeks later, they were going steady. Trevor hadn't left him in weeks and they slept in a bed together each night. Telling those who glanced in their direction on their ride home that Trevor was taking refuge in his home since his was taken over by a bunch of crooks. 

Michael enjoyed it, he could tell. He was happier, healthier, maybe. 

Trevor headed into the saloon, his eyes instantly meeting Michael's, but they weren't matching that soft happiness. Michael's own eyes faded into a sort of sadness. _God damn you, Michael Townley._ Trevor made a move to come forward but stopped right in his tracks. He stared back at Michael, before backing out slowly and putting his hat back on. Heading to the dark brown stallion that he called his own. He stroked the horse's mane gently, not turning to the man who stumbled out of the bar. Squinting at him in the dark. The only light was a lamp hanging from the top of the porch. 

"Again?" He asked. 

"For the last time." He confirmed, turning to him finally. He let out a breath when he saw Michael step towards him. He saw that silver ring glint even in the faintest light. 

"The last time?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice, Trevor only replied with a soft hum and a nod, watching as the other deflated instantly. He knew he was leaving him. 

They stepped towards each other in an instant and pressed their lips together. Michael gently taking a hand and holding onto the taller man's shoulder. They kissed like this because they knew it would be the last time they could. When they pulled away Trevor pulled him in close, then dipped down and forced his lips back against his. It was a heartbreaking movement for Michael. He was being left. Again. 

Trevor had soon pulled away from him, heading back to his stallion and swinging his leg over him easily. 

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he stepped forward, stroking the beautiful horses muzzle with a frown. 

"East. Not sure yet completely." The man responded, taking the reins into his hands and looking at Michael. "Don't miss me, eh, cowboy?" he asked softly. A grin finding its way to his face. 

"Never." Michael said with a sad little chuckle, watching as Trevor wordlessly turned his horse around and headed off. Away and out of his life. He put his hands in his pockets and paused at the feel of cool metal. He pulled whatever was placed in his pocket out and stared at the golden pocket watch. It had been worn a bit, clearly. The edges worn to a dim gold look and the metal slightly misshaped. He opened the watch and stared at the small slit of paper on the inside of it. 

_With you, I'll always be here. T.P_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! not sure if I will be making any more western fics but I'm keeping that 2/? there JUST in case. 
> 
> go follow mikey l:D @aintgonnaleaveyoumikey (ao3)

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, fuck you Hugo.
> 
> (go follow them though - @thenoman-sland) <3


End file.
